


【魯羅】言不由衷

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou





	【魯羅】言不由衷

  
  
  
  
00.  
那是在離開和之國之後的日子裡，某一天，萬里無雲的天空中，從弗克西海賊團放飛而出的黑色信天翁，送來專屬海賊世界的廣告傳單。

海賊新樂園──銀狐樂園11月開放，歡迎海賊們一同享樂！

「什麼？」

娜美看著黑色的紙張上，佔領目光的幾個偌大字體，寫著邀請的標題，底下還附上弗克西、漢堡、波琪的照片，說是惋惜於曾經是所海賊夢想的海賊萬博會，被邪惡的計畫攪黃，於是他拋棄原本殘酷遊戲的玩法，重新建立了一個制度，創造一個只屬於海賊世界的新樂園。

新樂園並不是長期開放，而是週期性的，地點隨機擇定，截至目前，大概是半年開放一次，每次為期7到10天不等，從一開始的只有弗克西海賊團自娛自樂，到現在已經是小具規模與名氣的盛典。

「我聽人說過，似乎是暫時性的一座賭場。」羅賓靠在二樓圍牆邊，看著在草坪上各自幹各自事的夥伴們：「大家，香吉士說開飯囉。」

不過原本應該往餐廳衝第一個幾個人，卻先被娜美手上的那張給廣告吸引，騙人布扯過廣告的一角：「什麼什麼？上面寫說是新樂園——」

一聽到新樂園幾個關鍵字，魯夫、喬巴、佛朗基的眼睛立刻放光，娜美只來得及從騙人布手中搶回傳單，卻已經阻止不了船長大喊著要去玩一玩的提議。

「等等、娜美，這後面好像還寫著什麼。」喬巴身高不夠，抬起頭來只能看見紙張的背面，卻意外地看見一個聳動驚人的副標題：「五皇草帽小子魯夫與七武海女帝漢考克──訂婚宴會！」

01.  
「陸續都還有人在要呢。」

波琪嘻嘻嘻地笑著，雖然新樂園是免費入場，但必須持有宣傳單上的邀請函，才可以進入賭場內進行豪賭，不然只能在外頭逛逛祭典。

「咈咈咈咈──來越多人越好，只要資產越來越多，下一次的賭場規模將會更大，到時候更多輸到脫褲子的蠢蛋們，只能把自己賣了，加入我們銀狐海賊團賣身還債，咈咈咈咈──之所以我們能持續壯大，就是因為我們懂得改變，拋棄舊時代的遊戲規則，重新創造一個新樂園！」

「這樣一來，被草帽海賊團打斷的不敗傳說，也能重新開始……噗哧。」漢堡摀著嘴吐槽，波琪在弗克西意識到並且陷入消沉之前，趕緊開口：「說起來，雖然這個吸引了很多人來，但你不怕被人揭穿嗎？」

她指的是廣告後面，那場無中生有的訂婚宴會。

「看仔細一點——」

弗克西拿過傳單，對著波琪跟漢堡，指了指「會」字旁的驚嘆號的旁邊，兩人瞇起眼來看，看了許久，才發現，那裡居然還有個問號！

「誰說是確定的？這只是謠言，而我們身為海賊，自然是會為了促進這兩團海賊團的好事，一時興奮而誤信了傳言，等到當事者有什麼話要說的時候，再這麼回就行了。」

「哇──不愧是我們船長，好厲害！」

豪華的小房間中傳來幾聲敲門聲，外頭有船員報告：「看見草帽小子的船了。」

「咈咈咈咈──」弗克西眼神一暗，搖曳的燭光在眼裡留下一閃而過的光芒，「雖然耍賴計畫看似完美，但畢竟是草帽小子跟七武海，隨時注意狀況，有任何事立即回報！」

「是！」

02.  
以賭場聞名的新樂園，自然不是什麼孩子夢想中的歡笑樂園，在這為期一週的移動式賭場周邊，除了歡樂如祭典般的攤位，其餘盡是原本就已經淪陷的小鎮裡的商店，滿是武器行、酒吧等等，甚至還成為惡人之間販賣毒品的地點，龍蛇雜處，甜香氣味掩蓋著腐爛臭味。

魯夫他們到的時候已經是第3天了，千陽號就跟其他海賊團的船一起停靠在小島臨時的港口邊，一行人還沒下船，就看見波琪跟漢堡遠遠地朝他們走近。

經過大街上，娜美看著那些渾身酒氣的海賊們，忍不住碎碎念：「你看吧，就說了銀狐弗克西的消息怎麼能信，白跑了一趟，快點，我們快回去吧。」

「剛好船上的材料不夠了，這裡似乎可以補充一下。」弗朗基看著這一個個攤位，「有些好東西，用正規的方法買不到，只有在這種地方才有機會碰到，不逛一下太可惜了。」

「那我們就約今天晚上吧，半天的時間，各自該幹嘛的，時間也夠吧？」布魯克提議。

「贊成。」羅賓回道。

「我們還在啊，別這麼目中無人！」波琪轉過頭怒道，「我們才沒那個空閒招待你們的，要不是幾十分鐘前女帝的船比你們先到，然後那個波雅漢考克抓住了我們的船長——」

「……」

「這不是活該嗎！」騙人布首先噴笑，香吉士吸了一口菸，「誰讓你們沒事要拿別人的事來當噱頭，話說在前頭，我們不可不會救你們白癡船長，只是去跟那個誰澄清、跟那個女帝——」

話沒說完，兩道鼻血從原本夾菸的手指縫中噴飛出來。

「喂、那個——」喬巴忽然指著遠處大叫。

幾個草帽海賊團再熟識不過的人從一間商店魚貫而出，木門在身後吱呀關上，走在最後頭，帶著白底黑斑貝雷帽的那人卻是第一時間聞聲回望過來。

「是托拉男！好久不見！」

魯夫對著紅心海賊團大揮手臂，對方一行人看見是草帽海賊團也很高興地歡迎，站在街上聊了幾句，魯夫寒暄的對象自然是羅，距離上次分開後已經過去近半年，他迫不急待要知道新聞上的報導到底是不是真的。

不過羅反應卻很冷淡：「你要相信就相信，我也管不著，走了。」

不等其他人反應，羅已經扛著他的鬼哭轉身就走，帽子的陰影遮住他半張臉，讓人一時也分不清他的真實情緒，丟下兩團沒有跟上節奏的人在原地歪頭。

漢堡摀著嘴巴噗哧：「看來是被討厭了呢。」

「才沒有的事！」喬巴第一個跳出來反駁。

「怎麼了？夏奇，剛剛船長心情還可以阿。」佩金轉頭問了問夥伴，夏奇再把問題丟給培波：「是不是你又幹什麼蠢事了？」

「今天還沒有！……今天……還沒。」培波越說心情越低落，最後躲在角落畫圈圈。

「嘛，我們也是剛到，還有物品要採購，要不晚點再約個酒局吧？」夏奇轉頭看看已經走遠的船長，雖然不明白為什麼，但很明顯船長生氣的對象是草帽小子，晚點問問詳情一切都好說。

波琦領著一行人接著走，羅賓走在倒數第二個，最後跟上的是還在疑惑的魯夫。

他左思右想，把所有跟羅相處的地方想過一遍，甚至回想到了兩年前夏波帝諸島的時候……動腦無果之後只能煩躁地嘆口氣：「難不成是那天晚上的事？」

03.  
波琪跟漢堡把人帶到一處酒館，外觀倒是氣派的五層樓，沒有招牌，碎裂的酒桶散落在地，漢堡的手剛碰上門都還沒推開，就被漢考克從裡頭踢開，如猩猩般的身軀被彈飛後在地上滾了幾圈才停下。

海賊女帝冷峻的眼神掃視眾人一圈後，最終停在魯夫身上。

水晶般剔透的蒼藍色雙眼緊緊盯著後者，而後浮上閃動的光澤，雙手捧著臉頰，聲音很小，卻在瞬間穿透所有人耳膜。

「我已經把嫁妝帶來了。」

「——唉！！！！！！」

「我不是說過了，不跟妳結婚。」

魯夫倒是很冷靜，在另一波的驚疑夾雜著憤怒的聲音，以及香吉士準備要找他幹架的怒吼中，很認真地說：「妳被騙了，漢考克，這是弗克西海賊團的謊，而且妳也知道，我對海賊王比較有興趣。」

「就是這麼一回事。」漢考克轉過頭去，對身後的姊妹罵道：「我就說了嘛，這才不是什麼魯夫準備的驚喜求婚橋段，你們把沒用的東西都收好，這只是一場我跟魯夫的飯局，很普通的。」

「是啊。」魯夫笑嘻嘻地附和。

兩個妹妹用長長的蛇信嘶嘶嘶地舔了舔嘴，決定把大姊一得知消息就連著三天三夜趕過來的事實嚥在心裡，給大姐一個好台階下。

漢考克解開弗克西的石化後事件算是告一段落，草帽海賊團各自分開，直到跟夏奇約好的時間到了之後，才又再回到這個酒館──聽說這邊原本是一個貴族的莊園，繁榮的小鎮在數年前被住在山上的盜賊襲擊，從此沒落，變成烏煙瘴氣，被法律遺忘的地方。

也就只有莊園這邊相對乾淨，畢竟沒有喝酒的地方，也就等於沒有找樂子的地方，所以漸漸也就有這不成文的規定，要幹非法的事在任何地方都可以，就是不能在這個酒館。

挑高二層樓的大廳中吊著一個水晶燈，以前貴族們宴會跳舞的地方，曾經迴盪著優雅的弦樂重奏，如今充斥著海賊豪邁的樂音，擺滿一桌桌酒桶搭起的餐桌，有水準的沒水準的都在一個空間裡。

紅心海賊團的看來已經在裡面一段時間了，一個個都有些酒氣上臉，迷路的索隆被喬巴跟布魯克帶過來，香吉士、佛朗基、騙人布則是稍後才到，甚平不知道去哪了，娜美跟羅賓則是先行回船上休息。

「你們船長呢？」佩金問，才剛給索隆斟好的酒轉眼已經沒了。

「誰知道，被女帝拉著走——超級羨慕！」香吉士雙眼又是怨恨又是愛心：「說起來，那你們船長呢？」

「突然就不見了。」夏奇打了個酒嗝，指著旁邊座位上一顆小石頭，桌面上還有喝到一半的酒杯，甚至鬼哭都沒帶走：「剛才還在的，他就是愛用能力亂跑，都不知道去哪了。」

04.  
羅確實是挑好時間離開的。

他心情特別差，尤其是看見草帽當家的，一股無名火就竄上來。明明在這之前，德雷斯羅薩、和之國的時候，計畫被草帽小子打亂他還沒這麼火大的──

他知道癥結點在哪，卻不能像是砍人一樣，任性地說砍就砍，用實力決定輸贏。

一張紙被吹進低垂的視野當中，羅看見傳單背後那個聳動的噱頭，惡狠狠地嘖了一聲。

『你喜歡我嗎？』

那個晚上，魯夫直白的問句就這麼砸在羅面前。

雖然他早就知道魯夫對於別人的情緒特別敏感且直覺準確，但他從未想過會有被人像這樣質問的一天。

千陽號就要出發了，草帽海賊團的團員在外頭喊著船長，見羅遲遲沒有回應，魯夫迫切地追問一句：『到底是怎樣？』

『有像你這樣逼問人這種事情的嗎？』

魯夫的直白讓羅一時間亂了套，眼下的情況不是復仇，面前站的不是維爾戈或是多佛朗明哥，不能說把命先丟出去，後話等存活下來再考慮，本質上很明顯的不同，但現在問題就擺在眼前，他卻不知道該怎麼辦。

讓他想起了在很久遠以前的幼年時期。

每個仔細檢查過病症的醫生，都在那個可怕的猜測浮現腦海中時，且恐懼且驚疑且害怕且憤怒的瞪大眼睛，質問他，然後將他拒於千里之外──那個時候他有柯拉松替他決定一切，要逃，要忍氣吞聲，要反擊，他被柯拉松護在雙臂底下，安全無事。

如今他除了想不出任何解決辦法之外，更不知道魯夫所指的喜歡，是夥伴的喜歡，還是他原本期盼的那種情感，既複雜又難以言喻，甚至在某些時候顯得特別沒用的，那種情緒。

『不然要怎麼問，這就是我想知道的啊。』魯夫說。

『我不能告訴你。』

『為什麼？』

『你自己好好想清楚。』

『所以就是想不明白，才直接來問你的。』

『什麼事情都要問到底，你煩不煩？』羅不耐煩地皺起眉，『除了這個，其他你想知道什麼，我都可以說給你聽，但就是這個，你知道又能如何？』

魯夫癟起嘴。

『因為我很喜歡你，托拉男，所以想知道。』

草帽當家的團員已經找到這裡來，敲了敲房門，在外頭喊人，原本空氣都凝固成默然的空間裡，敲門聲一下撞進千頭萬緒始終找不到出口的腦海裡，羅看著魯夫與平常無異的坦然神情，忽然想明白了。

肯定又只是一時興起吧，這人除了當上海賊王這個目標是明確的，其他都是累贅。

『啊、就跟你想的一樣，你可以趕快走了。』

羅隨意敷衍，魯夫皺起了眉，正想抱怨他的態度，可是卻被前者一手拉開房門，一手推了出去，外頭的陽光讓兩人都瞇起了眼，門外的他很快被其他人拉走。

魯夫只來得及拋出一句：『托拉男，你在逃避什麼？』

羅卻已經轉過身不再看他。

波雅漢考克喜歡草帽小子魯夫已經是公開的秘密，除了那些不願接受事實的人，其他人一眼都能看明白。

紅心海賊團的船長後來在另外一間酒吧繼續喝著悶酒，耳邊充斥的都是關於他們倆的話語，就算他可以縫了所有人的嘴，只要魯夫還繼續在外面閒逛，他就無法讓這些使他煩躁不堪的聲音停止下來，不再談論。

一個已經關注他很久的紫髮女子貼了過來，軟軟的身體，帶著烈酒的辛辣，她彎起性感的厚唇，塗上深紅色指甲油的手指撐在小巧的下巴上，食指點著粉嫩的臉頰。

「怎麼了？」她的聲音帶著滿滿的關心。

羅笑了笑，無禮地勾過人家下巴就吻了上去，不同種類的烈酒味道融合在一起，羅想，就找個替代的人，忘記這些不愉快。

他望著女子欲罷不能的眼神：「我只是想打發時間。」

「那我剛好有空陪你打發時間。」女子纖細的手臂隨著魅惑的聲音悄悄攀上羅的脖子，手指帶著暗示來回摩娑著羅的後頸。

「找你很久了，托拉男。」

魯夫的聲音忽然說道，女子的體溫與氣息就近在咫尺，羅勻了一眼給魯夫：「找我有要事？不然你可壞了我的好事。」

「才不是什麼好事。」

魯夫口氣上沒有特別不爽，但是態度堅硬地不容拒絕，他拉開女子的手，女子剛露出不耐煩的神情，魯夫眼神一暗：「我比妳有更多話可以跟他說。」

女子被魯夫的眼神震懾住，像是在一片黑暗的森林中，被什麼極恐怖的野獸給盯上，還沒回過神來，羅已經被人拉走。

05.  
雖然說喝了小半天的酒，但羅也不到酒醉的地步，只是酒精在血液裡揮發，體溫升高，呼出的氣息總帶著威士忌的小麥香，羅覺得自己大概被這二次蒸發的酒精給薰昏了頭，經過暗巷的時候，他把魯夫往牆上一堆，把那被中斷的第二個吻，施作在了始作俑者身上。

氣息交纏，羅顫抖著唇，舌頭伸入進去。

就連眼睛也不敢用力地閉上，怕一睜開眼，會看見草帽當家的嫌棄的神情。

明明對接吻這件事已經不再稀奇，羅卻吻到最後自己肺中空氣一點都不剩，才像脫水的魚渴求回到水裡一樣，撤開兩人之間的距離，深深地吸了一口氣。

「知道這是什麼意思嗎？」羅輕聲地問。

「這是你的回答嗎。」

魯夫的語氣沒有剛才幾分鐘前那樣緊繃，彷彿一個人兩個面，現在在羅面前這個，還保留赤子之心，特別澄澈。

羅特別討厭他這種毫不掩飾的信任，只要是他認可的人，都能獲得他這一份信任。

一點也不足為奇。

羅彎起一個邪氣的笑容，眼睛卻沒在笑：「根本沒有什麼意義，只是我現在想這麼做，而你是我觸手可及之人，所以我才這麼做，換作是任何人都一樣。」

眼前浮現出剛才見到吧台邊羅跟不明女子親吻的畫面，魯夫神情變得陰沉，箝制住面前之人的手腕，力量之大，讓羅忍不住痛哼一聲。

「你不會的。」

「……嘖。」傳單的內容又浮現在羅眼前，就算知道是假消息，他還是在想起的瞬間，覺得一陣窒悶，更想一拳揍飛這個人：「就算我不會，你也不應該出現在這裡，快點從我面前滾開。」

「為什麼？」

「你不是跟海賊女帝一起的嗎？她可是所有男人都傾慕的女子，就算會死，也想要哪怕被他盯著看一秒鐘，你為什麼現在還在這裡？」

「為什麼我一定要去找她，托拉男——你到底在逃避什麼？」

「那你說清楚，為什麼出現在這裡？」

羅真的已經不知道該怎麼辦了，腦袋裡太多東西來不及被梳理，在草帽當家的面前，費盡心機預判形勢，從來都不是好的下一步棋。他望著魯夫，雙手揪著那人的衣領……這種時候如果是托拉松會怎麼做？

「這個——」魯夫話語中挾帶微不可查的猶疑。

羅對他這種不確定地態度更惱火，明明很多時候都這麼果斷自我，為什麼這種時候，在他需要一個支持，一個勇氣的時候，那人卻又退縮了。

「自己不先搞清楚，總要逼著人先說，不是很奇怪嗎？真正的膽小鬼是你吧。」羅一把推開魯夫，他受夠了自己這樣的優柔寡斷，還不如跟剛剛那女子直接搞上床，還比較簡單好處理。

「我也不知道啊，我還是、還是第一次感到不確定。」魯夫抬頭回望他，毫不掩飾的求助：「所以我想想聽聽看你的答案。」

「我說過了，不能告訴你。」

羅再一次從魯夫面前轉身而走。

魯夫看著他又再一次逃離了自己，但是他腳步只能往前一步，便駐足在了原地。無法追上去，追上去也沒意義，只能不斷地跟托拉男一言不合不斷吵架。

06.  
「船長，救命──那個女帝，在找你！」

「托拉法爾加‧羅，頂上戰爭過後，再次聽到你的事情已經當上七武海的消息，原本以為我們就此陌路，再也不會遇見，沒想到這次居然讓妾身等你好一段時間。」

女帝單身一人在紅心海賊團的駐紮區等待船長回歸，凌晨時分濕氣很重，她的聲音如她的人一樣，從漆黑一片中緩步出來，像是一條危險的巨蟒，眼裡瀰漫著危險的光。

「有什麼事？」羅掃視一圈，發現幾座栩栩如生的人行雕像就埋藏在霧氣之後，「你要找我，現在我回來了，可以放了我的團員了吧？」

「也不是不可以。」漢考克很自然地坐在自家的蛇盤成的椅子上，即使如此，她的氣勢仍舊強大，讓人不能鬆懈，「也不是什麼大事，就只是想跟你聊聊之前發生的事。」

「哦？」

羅勾起嘴角，篝火照不明帽沿底下的陰暗，但他主動掀開帽子，以示誠意，在女帝對面席地而坐，那雙無時無刻帶著倦意與慵懶的眼裡，直盯對方。

「雖然關於你跟魯夫同盟的事報紙已經寫到爛掉，今天下午妾身跟魯夫在一起的時候，他也總是在說你的事……每一件事都像是一個圓，最終都繞到你身上，所以在離開之前，我就想過來會會你。」

「沒什麼好說的，我們之間。」

「嘖。」

漢考克柔韌邤長的腿交疊著，即使在黑暗中仍隱藏不住其吹彈可破的好資質，雙腿往旁邊一挪，整個人壓了下來，逼近羅。

「如果是為了魯夫，你這樣的回答，我可不能接受。」長髮滑落，漢考克深邃眼神裡的光芒卻益發晶亮，像是如果羅的話再次讓她不滿意，就會被一張大開的蛇嘴給一口吃吞入腹。

「你們兩個還真像。」羅垂著頭，嘴角上揚的角度，在火光之下投射出輕蔑的笑意，「自己的真實心意，隱藏在誰也看不見的地方，不表明來意，卻要什麼事都從我身上問個明白，還真任性啊──你們擁有霸王色霸氣的人，是不是自我太久了？一個個都認為所有人必須聽從你們的命令。」

漢考克瞇起眼，難道她剛跟魯夫分離，魯夫就立刻去找了他？

「但是妳的敵意是對的。」羅瞬間收束周身的危險氣場，「一開始確實都是計畫好的，破壞凱薩的工廠、推翻多佛朗明哥的王國……原本我預計的人生頂多就走到這，但是我們幸運地撐過去了，凱多頂說只能說是我們存活下來後，唯一能面對的事，所以就一路走到現在。」

「所以就一路走到現在？」漢考克提出質疑，「不對吧，是所以目光就辦法離開魯夫，他想做的事情都想盡全力幫他完成，想看他笑，開始期待他當上海賊王的身影……但是，他總是這副模樣，就算我極力表現出想跟他在一起的願望，他卻一點也不在乎，對任何人都能釋出最大的信任與善意。妾身與任何人，是一樣的。」

「妳自己都想明白了，為何還來找我？」

「因為他今天問了我一些事。」

漢考克語氣緩和下來，沒有逞強，只是淡淡地回想著不久前的事。

她記不得時間了，只記得約莫是在黃昏後，她將手上其中一個冰淇淋甜筒遞給魯夫之後，魯夫忽然喊了她的名字。

「他問我，我喜歡他是怎樣的心情，想要結婚是為了什麼，難道不想繼續當七武海了嗎？」漢考克重回她的蛇椅子裡，盤著雙臂，露出一個似笑非笑的神情，「那個時候，我明白了，對他而言，感情與夢想是不能融為一談的，只能選擇一個，放棄另外一個……但這僅此於前段時間。」

漢考克的眼神不知道什麼時候染上哀怨。

「這些日子以來，在他心中，忽然有了個人，讓他想要同時擁有兩者。」

「……」

「曾經是很容易的選擇題，只是因為還沒遇到那個讓他掙扎的人。」漢考克雖然很不想這麼說，但她更不願看見魯夫苦惱的樣子，即使這會讓自己陷入痛苦與難過，「紐婆婆曾經說過，愛情是最不能掩飾的一種感情，之所以相思病令人畏懼，並不是因為得不到，而是眼看喜歡的人目光不在自己身上，卻還忍不住喜歡他的心情。」

女帝起身，隨身的蟒蛇從椅子變回一條左右擺動的蛇。

居高臨下地望著盤腿而坐的羅。

「即使如此，這也是妾身自己的戰鬥，妾身可不是像前幾代國王一樣，因為相思病到最後丟了性命，我是明白的，如果這場仗妾身還是吞了敗局……我還有我的國家，等著我去守護。」

07.  
魯夫回到千陽號上時，距離約定的時間已經過去五個鐘頭，船上該睡的都睡成一片，只有布魯克看不出來是睡著了還是醒著，但是鋼琴就擺在草皮甲板上，而他就坐在鋼琴椅子上。

「還真是稀奇的景象呢，呦齁齁齁。」布魯克輕輕彈了一段輕輕巧巧的旋律，「我們的船長遭遇了什麼事情，如果有我可以解惑的地方，我倒是不介意聆聽一下。」

「布魯克。」魯夫愁眉苦臉，帶著渾身酒氣走近，然後沿著鋼琴一腳滑坐下來。

「我、是真的很喜歡托拉男。」

「大家都看的出來。」

「但是好像怎麼做都不對。」

「怎麼說？」

「那傢伙是船長，有自己的船員，還要跟我搶海賊王的位置。」

「這有什麼關係嗎？」

「嗯──」魯夫很用力的在想這有什麼關係嗎之間的關係，苦惱得五官都皺在一起：「我就是想不明白啊，一想到托拉男的事，腦袋就變得不自由，超煩燥。」

「說起來，魯夫，」布魯克目光從被月光照的金瑩剔透的琴鍵上移開，側過身去看自家船長，「無論有沒有這回事，你也還是想繼續糾纏托拉法爾加的，對吧？那這樣這些前提就沒意義了。」

魯夫張大下巴，跟著一同張開的還有那雙不久前還充滿困惑的雙眼，驚恐的回應布魯克兩個空洞洞的眼眶，布魯克想，他家船長這下子腦袋裡肯定又裝滿了肉吧，而不是難喝的酒。

「呦齁齁齁──我好像聽到腳步聲。」

魯夫還在消化驀然開朗的思緒，聽聞布魯克一說，這才注意到一個氣息緩緩地靠近千陽號，他奔跑到船桅邊，看著漆黑的港口邊上，站著一個穿著黑色高領大衣的人。

沒有任何人喊誰的名字，魯夫乾脆俐落地跳下船，落到羅面前。

「你要的答案，我找到了。」魯夫迫不及待地說，他指了指身後的布魯克，「但是光憑我一人想不出來的，幸好有布魯克在，吶、托拉男——」

「等等。」羅打斷魯夫的話，「是我來找你的，所以我先說。」

魯夫正想抱怨些什麼，被羅用鬼哭抵住下顎，強制閉嘴。

羅眨了眨眼，帽沿投射下來陰影，擋不住草帽當家炙熱的目光，讓他感到些許不自在，劍鞘被輕微的抖動碰撞，發出微弱的鏗鏘聲。

剛才漢考克說了，她還有她的國家，一個屬於她歸屬的地方。

而他什麼都沒有、不，或者說，同盟結下的這段孽緣，早已成為他的歸屬。

只是他害怕，自己踰越的這段感情，會讓這個歸屬再一次消失，所以在草帽當家的有任何明確的答案之前，他絕不會開口，或是奢求從那人身上再獲得更多的其他什麼。

他逃避的，不過是這種說出來會讓人捧腹大笑的懦弱。

「我來這裡，只是要告訴你，逃避的理由。」羅收回鬼哭，他發現一但跟草帽當家的對視幾秒後，他整個人就快要失去理智了：「現在的狀態我覺得就可以了，惡名遠播的同盟──」

「但是我不想！」魯夫焦急地插話道。

「聽我說完、我覺得現在這樣就可以了，但如果往後，你有任何其他的要求，無關同盟的事，而是其他的，像我剛剛說的如果我剛好在你面前，而你需要、我都無所謂……但跟其他人一樣，你想去哪就去哪，我也不會──」

「原本、原本一切都應該是這樣的。」魯夫上前揪住羅的大衣，「但是現在、不一樣了，對象是你，托拉男，我喜歡你，無論你是海賊、是海軍、還是天龍人──這些都不重要，重要的是你，托拉法爾加‧羅，我，不想你跟其他人一樣。」

魯夫的話像是誓言，擲地有聲的敲擊著羅的耳膜。

他咬著下唇，感覺臉頰發燙，魯夫的目光直盯盯的望著自己，隨即一隻手的力量把他的頭往下壓，那人就順勢吻了上來。

羅身上的酒氣已經散的差不多了，魯夫口腔裡的卻正是剛入口不久的醇厚，一方是殘留的麥穀香氣，一方是濃烈辛辣的味道，在緊緊相貼的雙唇裡融合，蔓延。羅緊閉雙眼，希望如果是夢的話，自己永遠不要醒來。

「你也是一樣的對嗎？」魯夫果斷自信地問，「所以我們根本不需要任何理由。」

08.  
海風輕輕吹拂著，海平面彼端，遙遠的海浪將第一道曙光翻湧上天空，羅賓第一個被清晨的聲響鬧醒，緩緩睜開眼。

她想起昨晚，大家因為等船長等得太過憤怒，於是布魯克提議給大家彈奏一曲，消消氣。

沒想到太過有效，精神得到放鬆，不出片刻後，大家都睡倒一片，就連自己也在躺椅上這麼睡了過去，書本還掉落到了地上。

目光掠過以奇怪姿勢睡倒在鋼琴劍上的布魯克，羅賓驚喜地發現昨晚等不到的船長，此時此刻就在主桅那圓型木板座椅上，然後那個曾經同行過一段時間的、別團的船長，就在他的老位置上，雙手交叉抱胸，夾著長刀。

兩艘船的船長，肩靠著肩，睡得正熟。

「──看來不會這麼快啟航呢。」羅賓輕笑。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
